dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
DenNIM
"DenNIM" is an internet series about a sexually abused girl who's early trauma created an imaginary friend of dubious appearance. Despite the series having heavy themes of incest, pedophilia and abuse, none of this is portrayed or mentioned (in detail), and it's more about the two main characters and their relationship. This is especially the case in the comic series, which was purely created to only highlight the fun aspects of their lives. The animated short, which kickstarted the series in 2011, showed the conclusion to Mind and Dennim's story. Main story Mind is a young girl born in a luxurious Victorian house on the countryside, and the daughter of two seemingly upstanding members of the high class community. When she was 3 years old, though, her father started to showcase invasive behaviour towards her, which only took a few days to grow out into full sexual abuse and into a daily routine. The harm done often crippled her and Mind was quick to inform her mother about the matter, but she did not believe her and punished her for "making up stories". With no one standing up for her and the abuse continuing, her mental health started to deteriorate and soon she got visited by a little boy, named Dennim. He was 3 years old, just like her, and claimed to have climbed through her window. Mind was quick to tell the stranger why she's crying, and he was first to believe her, which relieved her a little. Because Dennim kept coming back, Mind started to see him more as a friend and less of a random rebel, and the two grew up together. When Mind is 10 years old, she feels like she's reached her limit and wishes for some kind of action to be taken to make her father's abuse stop. Dennim suggests she should kill her parents, something he's always suggested, but Mind can't allowed herself to commit such a crime. Dennim then offers her a random key and claims it'll open the door to her "freedom". While Mind doesn't know what he means by that or what this "free world" is all about, despite her questions and Dennim's explanation, she takes the key and opens the door that suddenly appeared inside her room. As she turns the key, she slits her throat in reality; as she was actually holding her father's dagger in her hands. See also: DenNIM (animated feature) Different endings in DenNIM The world of DenNIM acknowledges that there are multiple realities, all with different outcomes to Mind's suffering and how Dennim responds to it. Next to these realities, there are also multiple universes with their own set of rules for reality itself. The power of imagination and the concept of magic is different in each, which means that some universes allow Dennim to interact with real-life objects or they present a method how this can be done. Dennim is nearly always familliar with the rules of the universe he's in. Dennim can be a selfish villain or a genuine caretaker, while Mind's personality is mostly consistent. In all realities she's dependant on him because of her uncertainty in everything and lack of life skills. While Dennim can make the long jump from being carefree to vengeful, his love for Mind is one of his strongest consistencies. Though, he doesn't always confess or strives for a love relationship with her. For example: as a "selfish villain" he'll keep her close and protected, but would still follow his own rogue will and ignore her objections to it. In this scenario he'd not have the personality to ask for her love or expect her to return the feelings. Generally speaking Mind has him as a friend, but can be convinced to hate or love him, depending on how he solves her problems or treats others. '']] Dennim has claimed in one of the comics that he knows about these alternate universes, but this reveal doesn't get any attention from Mind. Ironically, he doesn't know what universe he himself lives in or what rules apply. Dennim from the canon ending is the only version of him who knows about about these universes, while the others don't; which explains how the possibility of having different realities exists and Dennim can have this flexible personality. While the "canon Dennim" knows a happy ending with Mind exists, he is dependant on the rules of the universe he's living in, as for whether or not Mind accepts the key. If Mind does not accept the key, more possibities open up, but if she does accept the key and the universe considers imaginary things not to exist in any way; there'll be no afterlife for Mind to go to and for Dennim to meet her in. He can't skip the step of offering the key to stop her from possibly dying, as he's connected to Mind's mind; and forced to present it because of her own urge to want to commit suicide. Main characters * Mind * Dennim Minor characters * Mind's mother * Mind's father Series * The DenNIM animation * The DenNIM comic series Other * List of DenNIM endings Gallery Examen_film_opdracht.jpg Examen_film_opdracht2.jpg Dennim_en_Minned_schets.jpg Reclame_dennim_mind.jpg Dennim_zon.jpg Scannen0002.jpg Scannen0015.jpg Scannen0018.jpg Dennim monster.jpg